First Crush
by Lillian Smith
Summary: Minori's daughter asks whether her father was her first crush...and they have a conversation... A review, fav or follow will help! (One-shot!)


**Hi! This is my first Toradora fanfiction. I just came to know about this** **amazing** **anime and I was so addicted to it that I finished watching the whole thing in three or four days! Anyway, I felt that I** **had** **to make a Toradora fanfic and I came up with this!**

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Toradora.**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Crush**

The pink haired girl smiled as she helped her Mom with the dishes. Her Mom – she was an amazing person. She was perfect. She was her role model. She was beautiful, cheerful, optimistic, athletic, captain of the Japan International Girls' Softball Team. And even so, being a famous celebrity, there wasn't a single maid in her house. It was amazing how she is able to handle everything. Well, not always. They would hire a maid ONLY when necessary, and such a case didn't happen often.

It was obvious how her mom was able to handle everything – because of her experience in the many part-time jobs she used to do when she was young. When she was in high school, she used to be the captain of the softball team she was in. And even then, she was still able to find time to hang out with her best friend. She was able to manage time very well due to this.

She is Minori Kushieda, and her daughter, Kasumi Kushieda, is _very proud_ of her. Her mother had fallen in love with her cousin after high school and married him later on.

"Hey Mom," Kasumi said, catching Minori's attention.

"Yeah?" Minori asked her daughter.

"Was Dad your first crush?" the 14-year-old asked. Usually, the answer would be 'no', if asked to girls. Most girls go through tow or three crushes before _finally_ finding their soulmate, right?

In Minori's case, it was doubted. She wasn't the type to easily fall in love with someone.

"No," Minori answered, knowing the next question and surprising Kasumi.

"Who was your first crush?" Kasumi asked, curious.

" _I'm also…I'm also in love…in love with Ryuuji!"_

"Sakura's Dad," Minori said, metioning the eldest of the triplets of her best friend.

"Sakura?" Kasumi asked, confued. She knew many Sakuras. But…the only Sakura her Mom knew was... "Like, Sakura Takasu?!"

"Yeah," Minori said.

"Wait a sec," Kasumi said, still processing everything and turned to her mother. "So you were in love with your best friend's husband?"

"Yeah, and he was in love with me too," Minori blurted, then gritted her teeth. _Why did I say_ _that_ _?_

"Woahwoahwaoh! What happened?! Did you guys break up or something?!" Kasumi asked in disbelief.

"No, nothing like that," Minori said quickly.

"Then?"

Minori sighed. Her daughter was such a curious person. She got all that from her father. "I rejected him."

"Why?"

" _Ryuuji, Ryuuji, Ryuuji! Ryuuujiiiii!"_

"Because I saw how much Taiga needed him," Minori smiled.

"But then…how did he falll in love with Mrs. Takasu?" Kasumi questioned.

"They were very close," Minori smiled. "It was gradual. He got over me. He realized that he loved Taiga sometime after I rejected him."

"What was your reaction when you came to know that he loved Taiga?"

"Happy."

"That's weird."

"I wanted them to be together, Kasumi."

"But weren't you a little sad? Just a little?"

"Only a little, I admit. But the difference between me and Taiga was that Taiga _needed_ Ryuuji, I only wanted him. Ryuuji was the only thing she wanted in life. I, on the other hand, was just in love with him, nothing else. Anyway, I got over it. And now I'm in love with your father."

"It's strange how you weren't sad. Sometimes friendships break because of love. Sometimes, best friends get jealous of each other when something like this happens. At opther times, they let the guy choose and get over it. But yours…it was different. You were ready to sacrifice your happiness for your best friend. Now that I think about it, it almost sounds as if you kind of forced Mr. Takasu."

"It was not only me, Kasumi. Even when Taiga realized that she was iin love with Ryuuji, she wanted me and Ryuuji to be together."

"Incredible! Ready to sacrifice one's happiness for others… That's something great and admirable. You guys were very close and you still are. Hey Mom?"

Minori knew what Kasumi wanted. She put down her knife (she was cutting fruits) and looked at Kasumi. "You're gonna have the longest storytelling tonight, Kasumi. The love triangles and the love story for Ryuuji and Taiga to be together is an incredible story…"

* * *

 **In case you didn't get it, Kasumi wanted Minori to describe in detail about the romance between Ryuuji and Taiga and how they came together. I always do this when I ask my parents about their past, so I guess Kasumi's kinda based on me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. A review, fav or follow would help!**


End file.
